La vida de Ron y Hermione
by Kairix
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado qué ocurrió tras la guerra? Esta es una serie de drabbles sobre la nueva vida de Ron y Hermione.
1. No puedo hacerle eso

1

-Hermione –saluda Harry sentándose junto a ella.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? –pregunta sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Acabo de aparecerme y te he visto sentada bajo el árbol –sonríe.

-¿Qué tal en el Ministerio?

-Bien, sólo necesitaban más detalles sobre el viaje que hicimos… -explica -¿Cómo ha estado esto?

Apenas ha pasado un mes desde la guerra. Tanto Harry como Hermione, decidieron quedarse en la Madriguera para ayudarles a superar la muerte de Fred. Pero no estaba resultando nada fácil.

-La señora Weasley se ha levantado y ha estado hablando con George sin ponerse a llorar… nos ha sorprendido mucho a todos. Sobre todo a George.

-No me extraña… El pobre ha necesitado mucho a su madre –suspira -¿Y Ron?

-Creo que en su habitación –suspira y cierra el libro –Hoy no ha salido. Pero Ginny está bastante bien. Ha estado riéndose con Teddy.

-¿Teddy está aquí?

La chica asiente con la cabeza.

-Andrómeda vino esta mañana y lo trajo –el chico se remueve con fastidio –Tranquilo, dice que puedes ir a verlo cuando quieras.

-Iré mañana seguramente, ¿quieres venir? –propone.

-Me encantaría, pero tenía pensado ir a ver a Kingsley –dice sin mirarlo –Aun no me han dicho nada sobre mis padres… quiero saber qué pasa…

Cierra los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salgan. No obstante, no puede evitar poner una mueca que hace que su amigo se sienta incómodo. Se ha acostumbrado mucho a esa sensación. Se culpa por todas las muertes de la guerra. Y que una de ellas haya sido la del hermano de su mejor amigo, el hijo de la mujer que siempre lo quiso como un hijo, un miembro de la familia que lo ha acogido todos los veranos, no hace sino empeorar las cosas.

-Lo siento mucho Hermione –asegura –Nunca debí dejar que vinieses conmigo.

-No digas tonterías Harry, no lo habríais conseguido sin mí –se burla.

-Eso seguro… recuerdo que una vez que intenté dejarte Ron me dijo eso mismo –ríe. Al momento pone cara de horror –No le digas que lo he dicho. Prometí no hacerlo nunca.

Hermione suelta una risita.

-Puedes estar tranquilo.

-Gracias… Oye, sabes que no me gusta el tema, aunque estoy totalmente feliz con ello y tal pero, ¿cómo van las cosas entre vosotros? No os veo muy… muy…

-No van supongo –lo interrumpe. Harry se lo agradece interiormente, no sabía cómo acabar la frase.

-¿Por qué no?

-No es el momento Harry, no ahora, no puedo pedirle nada –explica –Lo de Fred aún está muy reciente.

-Pero… tú me convenciste para que hablase con Ginny –dice confundido.

-Es distinto. Ella no te había visto en un año, te necesitó y no estabas y, después, lo de su hermano… No podías no estar con ella, se lo debías. Y también a ti mismo.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Vosotros no estuvisteis juntos mientras viajábamos. Es más, te recuerdo lo que ocurrió en la última Navidad –dice refiriéndose al momento en que Ron los dejó.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente, gracias –responde con frialdad.

-No, no, no me refiero a que él se fuese sino al hecho de que tú sufriste mucho su ausencia… Y fue tu voz la que le guió para volver… y lo que ocurrió en la Mansión de los Malfoy… yo estuve con él, Hermione, yo lo vi… y te puedo asegurar que te necesitaba.

Un suspiro escapa de los labios de Hermione. Harry pierde la esperanza cuando la ve negar con la cabeza. Siempre ha sido muy cabezota.

-Harry, no puedo hacerle eso… No puedo pedirle nada a Ron en este momento, aunque sea lo que más deseo… Ahora mismo me hace mucha falta, necesito que esté conmigo, llevamos aquí un mes y mis padres no dan señales de vida… La situación me supera y me culpo por ello. Yo hice el hechizo para borrarles la memoria Harry. Y no sabía cómo, era la primera vez… ¿y si les hice algo? ¿Y si no recuperan su memoria nunca? ¿Qué pasa si los encuentran y no pueden recordarme? –solloza.

-Ey, Hermione –le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la atrae hacia sí mientras ella sigue llorando –Eso no va a pasar, eres una bruja magnífica, la mejor que se ha visto en mucho tiempo. El hechizo estará perfectamente realizado y se podrá revertir. No te preocupes… y de verdad que creo que deberías hablar de esto con Ron.

-¿Hablar de qué? –ambos se sobresaltan y se separan rápidamente. Ron los mira con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. No parece molesto por la actitud cariñosa que mostraban. Más bien parece preocupado -¿Estás llorando?

-Yo… os dejo solos –dice levantándose.

-Ginny está con las gallinas Harry –el moreno asiente con la cabeza y se dirige hacia allí –Eso quiere decir que quiero verte solo en mi habitación cuando regrese. ¡Bien lejos Potter!

El chico hace un gesto con la mano mientras sigue andando y el pelirrojo suspira frustrado. ¿Por qué nunca le hacían caso esos dos? Sin embargo ahora tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Hermione se ha limpiado las lágrimas de la cara e intenta adecentarse el pelo. El chico sonríe. Eso es tan imposible como intentar peinar a Harry. Se sienta con ella bajo el árbol.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta.

-No es nada, tranquilo –sonríe -¿Qué tal estás?

-Eso no es importante Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? –vuelve a preguntar -¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo pesadillas? –pregunta sorprendida. El chico se encoge de hombros.

-Porque yo las tengo, Harry las tiene, y Ginny me dijo que tú también las tenías –explica.

-Oh… No, no son las pesadillas…

-¿Entonces?

-Mis padres –suspira.

-¿No se sabe nada? –ella niega con la cabeza -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Me gustaría hablar con Kingsley mañana…

-Creo que es lo mejor… iré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? –le acaricia el pelo.

-Ron, no tienes que venir si prefieres quedarte con tu familia –dice intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para no se ponga mal por la muerte de su hermano.

-De eso nada, quiero ir contigo- le acaricia la mejilla, lo que provoca un temblor en la chica –Si es necesario me voy contigo a Australia y rebuscaremos debajo de cada piedra hasta dar con tus padres –asegura.

-Ron… -solloza. Se echa encima de él sin parar de llorar. Tras recuperarse del sobresalto provocado por la emotividad de su amiga, el pelirrojo la abraza mientras la acaricia y susurra frases de ánimo.

Poco a poco, los sollozos y gemidos de Hermione se van apaciguando. No obstante ninguno de los dos se separa. El chico aprovecha que no puede verla para decirle algo que lleva queriendo decir desde hace bastante.

-Hermione, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –la chica hace un ruido de conformación -¿Qué fue el beso?

La chica levanta la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres –asegura.

-Si no quisiera hablar de ello no te habría preguntado… oye si lo hiciste por impulso y prefieres olvidarlo, lo entiendo yo… ¿dónde vas? –Ron se la queda mirando mientras ella se incorpora y se pone de pie.

-¿Sabes? Es muy típico de ti, si algo te incomoda le echas la culpa a otro, ¿qué quieres oír? ¿Qué fue un impulso? ¿Qué me arrepiento? ¿Qué nos hemos pasado coqueteando descaradamente desde sexto curso pero yo sólo te he seguido el rollo porque me aburría? ¿Eso quieres? –el chico también se levanta, sus orejas de un rojo tan intenso como su pelo.

-Pues no, no es eso precisamente lo que quiero escuchar –asegura –Pero si es lo que tú sientes, por mí está bien…

-¿Está bien? ¿Así de fácil? –pregunta incrédula.

-No está bien, pero si no sientes lo que yo, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Entonces, ¿para qué demonios te pones celoso siempre? ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando pensaste que yo estaba con Harry? –grita.

-¡Porque pensé que tú sentías algo por mí!

-¿Y qué te hace pensar ahora lo contrario?

-¡Que aún no me has contestado a mi pregunta!

A estas alturas de la discusión, los dos están rojos y respiran agitados. Sin embargo, Hermione respira hondo y cierra los ojos para relajarse. Unos segundos después los abre. No era así como quería que transcurriese esa conversación. Y estaba claro que debían tenerla.

-Oye… yo te besé… no voy a solucionártelo todo… así no va a funcionar nada –asegura- Yo me lancé sin saber nada. Te toca a ti arriesgarte a hacer algo, con todo lo que ello conlleva.

Ron la mira, confuso. Esperaba que en la discusión ella revelase algo de sus sentimientos y así sería más fácil. Pero nunca es fácil engañar a Hermione Granger. Suspira y desvía la mirada de ella.

-Te dije que no deberíamos haber tenido esta conversación –susurra –Aún no estás listo.

-Hermione… la muerte de Fred siempre va a estar con nosotros –parece que cada palabra que pronuncia le duele horrores. La chica se acerca a él –Pero… eso no nos puede impedir seguir hacia adelante. Y… y yo… tengo claro lo que quiero en mi camino…

-¿Qué? – pregunta ella en voz baja.

-A ti –vuelve a ponerse rojo –Si te he preguntado es porque… tú también mereces seguir tu camino y lo que más quiero es que seas feliz y si no es conmigo pues mal, ¿no? Pero ya sabes…

Comienza a balbucear cosas sin sentido pero Hermione está feliz. Al menos ha conseguido saber que quiere estar con ella. Sonriente se acerca más a él. Ron deja de hablar al percibir la cercanía de su amiga. También sonriendo, acaricia su mejilla, bajando la mano hasta llegar a la barbilla y atraerla hacia él. Los labios de él sobre los de ella. Miles de descargas recorriendo sus cuerpos. Sensaciones entremezcladas. Se mueven suavemente. En algún momento, el pelirrojo la toma por la cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Ella pone las manos en su cuello. Se separan, se miran y sonríen. Vuelven a besarse. Hermione abre su boca para permitir el paso de la lengua de Ron. Se saborean con tranquilidad. Una lengua contra otra. Cuando el aire les falta, vuelven a separarse. La chica esconde su cara en el cuello de él.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –pregunta el chico.

-¿Qué quieres que pase?

-Bueno, ¿qué se supone que somos?...

-Eso depende –sonríe -¿Qué quieres ser?

-No me lo vas a poner fácil, ¿verdad? –él también sonríe. Hermione niega con la cabeza –Bien- la separe un poco de sí mismo para poder mirarla –Hermione, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, y ahora que podemos, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

-Sí que quiero –ríe.

-Pero… como mi novia, ¿no? –pregunta indeciso. Ella suelta una carcajada y le da un beso en los labios –Me lo tomaré como un sí…

Un par de horas después, ambos siguen sentados bajo el mismo árbol, hablando sobre todo lo que ha pasado y pensando en el futuro.

-Ron… -el chico la mira –Cuando te fuiste… fue la peor sensación de mi vida…

-Lo sé –se remueve incómodo –No quise… de verdad que no… tampoco fue muy grato para mí…

-No vuelvas a hacerlo…

-Nunca, te lo prometo.

Y mientras el sol se pone, los dos chicos sellan una promesa con un beso.


	2. La vuelta de Hermione

2

-¡Hermione! –el grito de Ginny se escucha por toda la casa. Seguido por las risas de las chicas.

-Ginny, ya te extrañaba –ríe Hermione.

-¿Por qué no avisaste de que venías?

-Avisé, pero a tu madre, quería daros una sorpresa –dice abrazándola.

-Pues vaya si lo has conseguido. ¿Qué tal con tus padres? –pregunta guiándola a su habitación.

-Genial –sonríe.

Un mes antes, la chica recibió una carta del Ministerio en la que le informaban de la aparición de sus padres. El Ministerio de Magia de Australia había conseguido recobrarles la memoria y estaban en perfecto estado. En un par de días llegarían a Inglaterra. También le daban la enhorabuena por el hechizo tan poderoso que había realizado, ya que a sus mejores expertos les había costado deshacerlo.

Por supuesto en cuanto sus padres llegaron, la chica volvió a su casa donde había permanecido hasta ese día.

-No están enfadados contigo, ¿no? –pregunta la pelirroja.

-Para nada. Entienden por qué lo hice aunque les hubiese gustado que se lo explicase y me fuese con ellos –le cuenta- Pero también sabían que no lo hubiese hecho por nada. Están muy orgullosos de mí.

-Y más que van a estarlo, Kingsley le dijo a mamá que estaba pensando en hacer una ceremonia para vosotros –sonríe –Sois los héroes del mundo mágico.

-Qué bobada –Hermione se sienta en la cama de su amiga –Lo que deberían hacer es informarnos sobre qué va a pasar en el futuro… Aún no sabemos si tendremos que volver o no a Hogwarts.

-Según dijo, están hablando de ello. En unos días sabréis algo –explica.

-Eso está mejor… Por cierto, ¿y Harry y Ron? –pregunta.

-Han salido, pero volverán en cualquier momento. Harry quería ir a ver a Teddy y Ron está ayudando a George, que quiere abrir la tienda para cuando empiece el colegio. Quedaron en que Harry se llegaría por allí y ya volverían juntos –explica.

-Oh, ¿y tus padres?

-En casa de Bill –dice- Mamá está como loca con el embarazo de Fleur y le gusta ir por allí de vez en cuando para comprobar que mi hermano la trata como es debido.

-Parece que ya le cae mejor –ríe.

-Es la madre de su primera nieta como para no quererla –ríe ella también –Oye, ¿y qué dicen tus padres de lo de Ron? –ante la expresión de su amiga se apresura a seguir hablando –No me digas que no lo aceptan.

-No es eso… ellos están contentos si yo soy feliz desde luego, creen que mi elección ha sido buena. Les conté todo lo que ha pasado en estos años, sin dejarme ni un detalle.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, se mostraron preocupados por él cuando se marchó, comprenden que no fue del todo cosa suya y tal, no hay que preocuparse por eso…

-¡Por Merlín Hermione, ve al grano!

-Después de que terminase de contarles sobre la tortura de Bellatrix, la guerra y toda la gente que murió, ellos… intentaron convencerme de dejar el mundo de la magia…

-¿¡Qué?

-Y claro, saben que si estoy con Ron no voy a renunciar a ella, aunque tampoco lo haría si estuviese sola, pero supongo que piensan que si no tengo nada que me retenga aquí no tendré problemas en abandonar…

-¡Eso es una bobada! ¡Eres una de las mejores brujas del mundo! ¡No se renuncia a la magia por amor de Dios!

-Tienes que entenderlos Ginny… En el mundo muggle no pasan estas cosas… yo nunca les hubiese hecho eso, nunca me hubiese ido a una guerra, ni mucho menos ponerme en peligro por un amigo –explica- El mundo mágico me cambió… me cambió para mejor pero me cambió.

-¿Y creen que es malo?

-No, sólo peligroso… Tranquila, no pienso renunciar a mi magia –sonríe conciliadora –Aunque ellos siguen intentándolo.

-Pero ya no hay nada que temer… -dice con un hilo de voz.

-Lo sé, pero ellos estaban ajenos a todo lo que ocurría. Puede que piensen que sólo estoy suavizando las cosas… Tienen miedo de perderme –baja la mirada.

-Pueden dejar de preocuparse que para algo estamos nosotros –se sobresaltan cuando oyen una voz en la puerta. Ron la mira sonriente echado sobre el marco de la puerta, mientras Harry, a su lado, asiente en silencio a las palabras dichas por su amigo.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Ya no hay privacidad en la casa! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué no llamáis? –grita Ginny.

-Relájate, iba a contárselo de todas formas –sonríe con tristeza. Evita mirar a su novio, temiendo su reacción.

-Hermanita… ¿me dejas con ella un momento? –pide.

-Vale, pero sólo un segundo –sale de la habitación. Antes de salir, Harry le da un abrazo a la chica y tras susurrarle un "te he echado de menos" sale tras su novia.

El pelirrojo avanza hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo para estar a la altura de Hermione. Le levanta la cara sujetándole la barbilla e indaga en sus ojos buscando algo.

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunta.

-Estoy bien –contesta con voz dulce –Te lo quería contar pero… no es algo de lo que quisiese hablar por carta.

-Lo sé… ¿Estás segura Hermione? –pregunta.

-¿De qué?

-De no querer renunciar, de no querer irte –explica.

-¡Pues claro que no! –exclama indignada.

-No te enfades… sólo digo que si te lo estuvieses planteando… no me gustaría ser yo lo que te retuviese… no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres hacer.

-Quiero estar aquí Ron –dice con ojos llorosos- Me encanta hacer magia, me gusta aprender y… y soy muy buena…

-La mejor –sonríe. Ella le sonríe en respuesta.

-Ahora que todo está bien, no podría irme –le coge la mano. Ron se la aprieta para darle a entender que está de acuerdo con ella.

-Entonces genial –y sin dejar que diga nada, la besa. La besa con todas las ganas que tenía de hacerlo desde hace un mes. La besa por todos los besos que no puedo darle.

-Guau… -dice ella cuando se separan –Podría acostumbrarme a eso…

-Es otra clase de magia en la que también puedes ser muy buena –dice con una sonrisa pícara. Entre risas, se besan y abrazan. Dejando a un lado todo aquello por lo que ya tendrán tiempo de preocuparse.


	3. En honor a los caídos

-Aún no sé cómo está pasando esto –murmura Harry. Ginny le aprieta la mano.

-Vamos, no es tan horrible –intenta reconfortarlo.

-No… que va… -dice con sorna.

A principios de Agosto, el día después de la llegada de Hermione a la Madriguera, Kingsley había llegado de visita con la profesora Mcgonagall. Habían terminado de reconstruir el colegio, el cual estaba preparado para abrir sus puertas el primero de Septiembre, como cada año. Kingsley quería hablarles de sus opciones.

-Bueno, todos deberán repetir curso –explicó- Por lo tanto vosotros deberíais entrar en séptimo. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta vuestra situación, tanto el Ministerio de Magia como el Consejo y la directora del colegio, hemos decidido daros la opción de no volver.

-¿Qué significa eso, exactamente? –preguntó Hermione.

-Si decidís terminar el colegio tendréis un año exactamente normal, a final de año los EXTASIS y posteriormente podréis acceder a un trabajo. Si preferís dejarlo ahora, podríamos daros a los tres un puesto en el Ministerio- explica.

-¡Genial! ¡Hemos terminado Hogwarts! –exclama Ron.

-De eso nada –Hermione niega con la cabeza -¿Qué tipo de puesto nos ofrecéis?

-Ten en cuenta Hermione, que aunque hayáis hecho algo así por nosotros y a pesar de que os estamos tremendamente agradecidos… no estaríais preparados para desempeñar un gran cargo –explica.

-Kingsley, sabes que siempre he querido ser auror –dice Harry.

-Lo sé, pero antes deberás aprender Harry. Hay muchas cosas que aún no dominas bien –dice- No digo que no puedas llegar a ser, yo que sé, jefe de aurores pero… tardarías más que si fueses por los EXTASIS.

-Entonces… hay que volver a Hogwarts –sentencia Hermione.

-No sé… yo no quiero volver… -dice Harry.

-Yo tampoco –lo apoya Ron.

-Tendréis tiempo para pensarlo –dice el ministro –También quería deciros algo más. A mediados de Agosto habrá una celebración en Hogwarts. Un baile, en honor de los caídos y en el vuestro. Me gustaría veros allí. Podríais darnos una respuesta ese día.

Y allí estaban. En Hogwarts. Los señores Weasley hablaban con los Granger. Hermione se dirige hacia ellos.

-¿Y Ron? –pregunta. Ginny mira a su alrededor.

-Ahí va, venía con nosotros- dice asombrada.

-Voy a buscarlo- cree saber exactamente dónde está.

Se aventura por los corredores. La última vez que pasó por ellos, estaban destrozados. Se encuentra un poco perdida. Si no se equivoca, ahora a la derecha y… ahí está. Ron se encuentra en la esquina del pasillo, mirando un punto del corredor, de cara a ella.

-Hermione –saluda sin mirarla.

-No te hace bien estar aquí –contesta.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme, ahora que vamos a volver –replica.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No podía pasar de largo así como así… yo lo vi morir –dice.

-Ron… -se acerca y lo abraza.

-Ya puedo ver los thestrals –informa.

-Yo también –susurra ella.

-Se burlaría mucho si nos viese así… casi puedo oírlo –suspira- Que sólo bromee George no es lo mismo. Y eso que no se ha callado.

-Lo sé –sonríe.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, debe estar a punto de empezar –comienzan a andar hasta que, de repente, Ron se para en seco.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hermione! ¡Acabo de caer! ¡No puedo creer que me haya vuelto a pasar! –la chica lo mira confundida- ¡No te he pedido que vengas conmigo al baile!

-Ron –la chica suelta una carcajada –Estamos saliendo juntos, ¿para qué me lo ibas a pedir?

-Tú me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? "La próxima vez que haya un baile ten el valor de pedirme que sea tu pareja antes de que lo haga otro y no como último recurso" –recita – ¡Lo dijiste en cuarto!

-Sé cuándo lo dije –vuelve a reírse –Pero, no sé, daba por sentado que iríamos juntos.

-Y vamos juntos –contesta ofendido.

-¿Entonces?

-Hermione, ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo? –las orejas se le vuelven a poner rojas.

-Claro que quiero –lo abraza.

-Nos preguntábamos dónde estaríais –dice Ginny divertida. Los dos chicos se separan.

-¡Teddy! –exclama Hermione.

-Andrómeda y Ted acaban de llegar –explica Harry. El niño, con el pelo de color verde, extiende los brazos y Hermione lo coge.

-Será mejor que vayamos tirando –dice la pelirroja. Ambas se alejan mientras Hermione juega con el pequeño que lleva en brazos.

-Se le dan bien los niños, ¿eh? –comenta Harry mientras empiezan a andar.

-Harry, es Hermione –dice como si fuera obvio -¿Qué hay que no se le dé bien?

-Eso me lo tendrás que decir tú a mí –ríe.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, todos los invitados se han sentado. Los padres de Hermione se han sentado con los Weasley. Los chicos miran a su alrededor buscando dónde sentarse.

-Así que estáis aquí –dice la nueva directora –Señorita Weasley, usted tiene una mesa junto al señor Longbottom y la señorita Lovegood. Vosotros tres, seguidme.

Mientras Ginny se aleja, los tres chicos siguen a la profesora, no sin antes devolver a Teddy a su abuela. Para sorpresa del trío, los lleva a la mesa principal, junto al Ministro y los más importantes del Ministerio.

-¿Vamos a estar allí? –pregunta Ron sorprendido.

-Sólo un momento –explica –Pensé que sería engorroso para ustedes, así que en cuanto el Ministro termine, podrán sentarse con sus compañeros.

Un sentimiento de gratitud invade a los tres amigos. No tienen ninguna de gana de parecer monos de feria. Kingsley se levanta en cuanto ellos llegan. Los chicos se quedan de pie, a su lado.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir hoy –su voz ha sido mágicamente ampliada para que todo el mundo pueda oírlo –Soy consciente de lo que habrá supuesto para muchos de vosotros. No obstante, hoy nos reunimos para honrar a aquellos valientes que perecieron en la guerra. Su nombre será recordado y merecen una celebración como Merlín manda. Desde el Ministerio queremos honrarlos. Esto (una placa comienza a flotar a su lado. Es de oro macizo y tiene grabado "_En honor a todos aquellos cuyo sacrificio no quedó en vano"_. Al momento en que Kingsley la tocó con su varita, la placa se amplió, pasando a mostrar los nombres de los caídos), es sólo un pequeño recordatorio para las generaciones venideras. Habrá una en Hogwarts, otra en el Ministerio y otra más en San Mungo. Los tres edificios principales del Mundo Mágico. Todas las familias que hayan perdido algún miembro tendrán una compensación económica.

Un murmullo comienza a recorrer la sala.

-Soy consciente de que nada de lo que hagamos va a poder cerrar el hueco que nos han dejado… Pero vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Todos los caídos recibirán la Orden de Merlín de Tercera Clase.

Entre el público comienzan a aplaudir. Alguien silba y vitorea. Entre la multitud, Molly Weasley se seca las lágrimas.

-Mencionamos esta noche también a aquellos que no se rindieron. Aquellos que aun estando en el colegio, a merced de los mortífagos, lucharon contra ellos con todo lo que suponía. Aquellos que ayudaron a tener esperanza a quienes la perdían. Pido un fuerte aplauso y un gran reconocimiento para Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood.

La multitud se levanta enardecida. Los tres chicos se miran entre sí completamente cohibidos y rojos hasta las orejas.

-Muchas gracias –dice Kingsley –Por todo. Los tres recibiréis la Orden de Merlín de Tercera Clase y el premio por Servicios Especiales a la Escuela.

Nuevos aplausos. La abuela de Neville parece al borde del llanto. Es posible que nunca haya estado más orgullosa de su nieto.

-Por último, no estaríamos aquí si no hubiese sido por tres jóvenes. Pusieron su vida en peligro una y otra vez por nosotros. Se enfrentaron al peligro y salieron victoriosos. Sacrificaron un año de sus vidas porque el mundo fuese un lugar mejor –hace una pausa –Tendrán nuestro eterno agradecimiento. Se convertirán en leyenda. Demos un fuerte aplauso a Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

Si alguien hubiese pasado por un pasillo creería que ha vuelto a estallar una guerra. Los aplausos y gritos son enardecedores. Los tres se miran entre avergonzados y orgullosos.

-Vosotros recibís el premio por Servicios Especiales a la Escuela, la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase y una compensación económica por el daño sufrido.

-Señor Ministro… nosotros… -comienza Harry.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero os lo merecéis. Eso y mucho más –sonríe –Ahora, creo que tenéis una respuesta que darnos.

-Mis amigos y yo… hemos decidido volver a terminar nuestros estudios –dice Harry.

-¡Magnífico! –exclama. Todo el Gran Comedor lo secunda –Entonces, dejadme que os diga algo. Según he hablado con la profesora Mcgonagall, debo felicitarte Hermione. Eres una de las Premio Anual de este año.

La chica se queda boquiabierta mientras el resto aplaude. Harry y Ron la abrazan mientras gritan que sabían que iba a ser ella. Mientras todos festejan, parece que el miedo ha quedado olvidada y el dolor… puede superarse.


	4. ¿Por qué no nos dejan?

Septiembre estaba a punto de acabarse. Un aire fresco recorría los alrededores del castillo. Los más aventureros, paseaban por los terrenos. Otros, se sentaban a contemplar el lago, que lucía con destellos dorados debido a la puesta de sol. Entre ellos, aunque bastante más alejados, Ron y Hermione se dedicaban a hablar tranquilamente. Él apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Ella sentada entre sus piernas mientras el chico la abrazaba.

-Aun no sé cómo es posible pero desde que estamos aquí sólo te he visto tres veces estando solos –refunfuña el pelirrojo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, este año es muy importante, los EXTASIS están al llegar –dice.

-¿Cómo pueden estar al llegar? Si aún no es ni Octubre –se horroriza.

-Hemos estado un año fuera –explica-Vamos atrasados en las asignaturas.

-¡Venga ya! Hasta yo sé hacer la mayoría de lo que explican Flitwick y Mcgonagall –ríe. La chica refunfuña algo parecido a que hay más asignaturas. Ron vuelve a reírse, la abraza un poco más y le besa el pelo.

-Yo que tú aprovechaba este rato antes de que Harry o Ginny vengan con nosotros –dice Hermione.

-Serán mi amigo y mi hermana pero son unos pesados –se queja el chico. La castaña lo mira con el ceño fruncido –No me mires así, es verdad. Ellos se pasan el día juntos y cuando se cansan vienen con nosotros y resulta que siempre coinciden en los únicos momentos que estamos solos.

-No seas malo…

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! –gritan.

-No… -gimen los dos a la vez.

-Al fin os encuentro –resuella Harry –Necesito… ayuda…

-Más te vale que sea porque ha vuelto el Señor Tenebroso Harry –dice el pelirrojo apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué? No, peor, mucho peor –dice sentándose –Ginny.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hermana Potter? –se pone en pie de repente, tirando a Hermione en el camino.

-¡Ron! –se queja.

-Nada, nada, si ha sido ella –dice avergonzado ayudando a su amiga –Mira Ron lo que voy a contarte no te va a gustar pero… necesito que olvides que es tu hermana, necesito a mis amigos, no sé qué voy a hacer –suplica.

Sus dos amigos vuelven a colocarse en la posición en la que estaban. Hermione mira al pelirrojo. Harry parece bastante desesperado. En silencio, Ron se rinde y asiente con la cabeza.

-Genial, os cuento –dice animado –Estábamos los dos en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido… bastante cariñosos ya me entendéis –Ron suelta un gruñido y Harry se apresura a continuar –Pues eso, estábamos ahí y entonces Ginny ha empezado a… tocarme.

Hermione suelta una carcajada al ver las orejas rojas de su novio. El chico cruje los huesos de los nudillos, el cuello se le tensa y sus ojos destellan odio… pero logra controlarse.

-No ahí, pero cerca y por debajo de la ropa –Harry sigue como si no se diese cuenta de lo que le ocurre a su amigo.

-Harry, espero que quieras llegar a algún punto con esto –ruega Hermione. Ella también está bastante roja. No es agradable que tu mejor amigo te cuente lo que hace con su mejor amiga.

-El caso es que he intentado pararla porque no era ni el momento ni el lugar ya me entendéis y entonces ella ha empezado a hablar y… -traga saliva de forma ruidosa.

-¿¡Y? –pregunta Ron.

-Me ha dicho que quiere hacerlo… -dice muy bajito. Sus dos amigos no reaccionan, esperando que siga con la historia –He terminado.

-¿Eso? –preguntan ambos extrañados.

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, ¿y tú qué has hecho? –pregunta Hermione.

-¿Cómo que qué he hecho? –pregunta a su vez, incrédulo –He venido a pediros ayuda.

-O sea, que la has dejado plantada –ante la obviedad, el chico de la cicatriz no puede más que abrir los ojos. Había olvidado por completo a su novia.

-Mierda, va a matarme –se lamenta.

-De todas formas, no sé qué quieres que hagamos nosotros –dice Ron confundido.

-¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado? –pregunta con dificultad. Automáticamente los tres se convierten en tomates -¡Esto también es difícil para mí pero necesito ayuda! –asegura- ¡No sé qué hacer!

-¡Para eso no te hace falta saber nada de nosotros! –exclama Ron.

-Bueno, ¿hasta dónde llegaste con Lavender? –pregunta.

-Eso, Ro-ro, ¿hasta dónde? –pregunta la chica irradiando ira. Ante la mirada furibunda del pelirrojo, Harry sabe que ha metido la pata.

-¿Y tú con Krum, Hermione? –vuelve a preguntar.

-Lo mío con Viktor fueron un par de besos Harry lo sabes –dice sin mirarlo. Sus ojos aún están fijos en su novio.

-No fue nada, sólo nos toqueteamos un poco, ya está- farfulla el pelirrojo.

-¿Por dónde?

-Harry si sigues preguntando voy a hacer lo que el Señor Tenebroso no pudo –escupe.

-Vale, vale, pero ¿qué hago con Ginny?- se desespera.

-Merlín Harry si no quieres que te mate lo mejor que puedes hacer es estarte quieto –ruge.

-A ver, relajémonos –dice Hermione.

-¡No puedo! –grita Ron.

-¡Ronald! ¡Ya tendrás tiempo de ponerte tenso cuando hablemos de Lavender! –el chico palidece. Ahora sí que estaba muerto.

Los tres respiran hondo. Es una situación de lo más incómoda.

-Muy bien. Harry esto es sencillo –explica Hermione- Por favor no me hagas repetirlo nunca. Si quieres y te sientes listo, hazlo. Si no, pídele un tiempo. Fácil y rápido.

-Parece fácil…

-¡Es fácil! –grita Ron –Oh, no puedo creer que mi hermana vaya a acostarse contigo –lloriquea- Y yo te he ayudado a sobrevivir…es mi culpa –sigue lloriqueando.

Hermione sonríe con ternura y le da unas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Creo que iré a hablar con ella… antes de que me mate… ¿puedo haceros una última pregunta? –dice curioso.

Ambos asienten con la cabeza.

-¿Lo habéis hecho ya? –pregunta con voz pícara. La pareja se sonroja y se mira. Al final, los dos niegan con la cabeza -¿Ah, no? –se extraña –Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué no? –dice Hermione.

-Bueno, os conocéis desde hace mucho, hay confianza, os gustáis desde hace mucho… -resume –No sé, lo dábamos por sentado.

-¿Dábamos? ¿Quiénes? –preguntan los dos alarmados.

-No sé, yo. Y bueno, Ginny… y George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Parvati… Oh, y Lavender acaba de hacer su apuesta –dice.

-¿¡Lavender? –dice Hermione.

-¡Es cierto! Tenía que contároslo, ha llegado hace un par de horas, ya ha salido de San Mungo. Bueno, me voy, gracias por todo –se despide.

-¿Han estado apostando sobre nosotros? –pregunta Hermione con un hilo de voz -¿Lavender ha vuelto?

-¿No te pondrás celosa no? –pregunta el chico alarmado –Yo me encargaré de lo de las apuestas no te preocupes.

-¿Y qué pasa con ella?- dice enfadada.

-Nada, mujer –la tranquiliza- ¿Qué va a pasar? Te recuerdo que me pasé la mitad de nuestra relación intentando cortar- ríe.

-Pues no me consuela…

-Debería –la besa en los labios. La castaña sonríe.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione!

-¡Ay, no! –susurra la chica.

-¡Lavender! –exclama Ron -¿Cómo estás?

-Genial –dice cuando llega hacia ellos –Salí hace un par de días de San Mungo y estoy perfectamente.

-¿Ninguna secuela? –pregunta Hermione.

-Bueno… prefiero la carne más cruda, pero comparado con lo que podría haber pasado…

-Me alegro –sonríe.

-Gracias. Oye, me he enterado que estáis saliendo juntos –los dos chicos se tensan y asienten con la cabeza -¡Es genial! Siempre supimos que terminaríais juntos.

-¿Ah… sí?

-Claro, estaba clarísimo, igual que se sabía que Ron sólo salía conmigo por darte celos –dice sonriente.

-Esto… lo siento mucho Lavender, no estuvo nada bien –se apena el chico.

-Es pasado Ron… Quería darte las gracias Hermione –la susodicha se sorprende –Me salvaste la vida.

-Oh, no fue nada.

-Sí que lo fue –suspira –De verdad que muchas gracias, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

Para el asombro de todos, Lavender abraza a su compañera de cuarto.

-Siento mucho todo lo que pasó cuando Ron y yo estuvimos saliendo, no debí tratarte así, me comían los celos –explica sin soltarla.

-Es pasado, tranquila.

-Gracias… -la suelta –Os dejo que estéis solos. Me alegro de verdad por los dos.

Se despide de ellos, dejándolos solos otra vez.

-Este día ha sido rarísimo –murmura Ron.

-Sí… -murmura su novia –No deberías quedar solos si pasan cosas como esta…

-¿¡Qué? ¡De eso nada! ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir donde no nos vea nadie! –refunfuña.

Y así, mientras el solo se pone, los dos adolescentes aprovechan los pocos minutos que les quedan antes de tener que volver al castillo.


End file.
